


A Much-Needed Wakeup

by Inkpot



Series: Port in a Storm [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Deleted Scenes, long awaited smack to the face, of a sort anyway, that would have been awkward to explain, though Akako totally used magic to make sure it wouldn't bruise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkpot/pseuds/Inkpot
Summary: Akako and Kaito have a chat on the roof. Takes place in chapter 4 of WtNE.





	A Much-Needed Wakeup

**Author's Note:**

> Quick notes: Akako doesn't know Conan = Shinichi. She knows about the black org, though.  
> And a timeline refresher/clarification (since it's really hard to follow the actual timeline in WtNE): this took place a few days after the Maiden's Heart heist, the same day Kaito and Conan had their phone conversation.

Kaito was trying to ignore Hakuba’s eyes on him. Successfully, if he were asked. He was ignoring so hard that he didn’t notice Akako’s approach until she had him by the arm, hauling him out of the room.

“Gah! Akako, what’s-”

“We need to talk,” she said, refusing to loosen her grip despite his struggling.

“That doesn’t explain why you’re trying to steal my arm,” he grumbled, giving in and allowing her to drag him along. She didn’t bother responding.

They ended up on the roof. Akako finally released Kaito’s arm, only to spin around and slap him across the face. Hard.

He reeled back, hand pressed to his rapidly reddening cheek. “What was that for?!” he yelped. Then he actually looked at her face.

She was angry – furious, in fact – but something about her told him that if not for the potential loss of her powers, she might be tearing up. But though he thought it over carefully, he couldn’t figure out what might have caused that expression.

“What do you think it’s for?” she asked, and her voice held the same mix of emotions. “How much of an idiot are you, really?”

He gaped at her. “Excuse me?”

She shook her head, smoothing her rage away into something almost neutral. “If you think this is going to help you, then you are a greater fool than I ever thought. Pushing people away will not make anything better.”

Ah, so that’s what the whole thing was about. He blinked, and all traces of emotion vanished from his face. “I can handle this.”

Now she looked sad again, which was just _weird_ because this was _Akako_ he was talking to. She didn’t exactly have his health in mind most of the time. “No,” she said quietly. “You can’t. But I know you won’t believe me if I say I only want to help. Still… maybe you could try and accept that much, if only for their sake.”

It was strange, Kaito mused, how that comment reminded him of Hakuba’s request the week before. Strange and a bit unsettling. Though Akako wasn’t using Aoko’s feelings to support her request, but the detectives’. He couldn’t completely deny that it was working either. Still…

“I can’t let anyone else get involved.” At her sharp look, he added, “They put themselves in enough danger simply through their jobs. I don’t need to add to their problems.”

Akako frowned. “For Hakuba-kun, I might disagree, but I can’t say you’re wrong. But Edogawa-kun is already involved in your danger. Wouldn’t it make more sense to pool resources?”

Kaito froze, staring at her. “He what?”

Her expression turned incredulous. “Crows, Kuroba-kun. Both of you are facing legions of people dressed completely in black and you never made a connection?”

He mumbled something about multiple organizations. She continued to look unimpressed.

After a minute of silence, she sighed. “You have good reason not to trust me. But maybe listen to them a bit, hm? If nothing else, something tells me you owe the Edogawa boy an apology.”

Kaito flinched. He was aware that he’d gone too far with that comment, but there wasn’t any other way to be sure Kudo would stop trying to help him. Still… “If you know about that, what makes you think he’d be willing to talk to me? _I_ wouldn’t talk to me if I were him.”

“Perhaps the fact that he would do similar things to protect his loved ones. But knowing you, you’ll regret it if you don’t at least try.” She breezed past him, calling back a quick, “Think about it, will you?” before vanishing into the stairwell.

He turned away, ignoring the soft murmur of voices from behind him. Hakuba stepped onto the roof, letting the door shut behind him.

Great. Another conversation he wasn’t looking forward to.


End file.
